


History Repeating

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sg_rarepairings, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-12
Updated: 2008-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheppard's jokes of "Groundhog Day" had gotten old by the third day, and even Sheppard had stopped making them by the fourth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeating

When McKay snaps irritably that he and Zelenka will figure it out sooner if people stop _pestering_ them, Ronon shrugs and goes to find Teyla. 

The past week (that hasn't actually existed, but just thinking about it makes Ronon's head hurt, so he doesn't let the thought linger) has grown more and more tense as McKay and the other scientists try to figure out a way to turn off the latest Ancient machine causing chaos -- a prototype of a time machine, one that repeats the same day over and over. Sheppard's jokes of "Groundhog Day" had gotten old by the third day, and even Sheppard had stopped making them by the fourth. 

"Still nothing?" Teyla asks when he leans against her door frame and looks in on her. She rises from her position on the floor in one smooth, fluid gesture. Ronon has always enjoyed watching her move. It reminds him of dancing. Ronon hasn't danced since Sateda fell, and he doubts he will anytime soon, but watching Teyla's elegant movements makes him want to, sometimes. Melena had been a decent dancer, though self-conscious in a way she'd never been in a hospital setting. 

"McKay chased me out," he says, and one corner of Teyla's mouth curves upward, betraying her amusement. He pretends to sound sulky, like Sheppard gets sometimes when Weir tells him he can't take a puddlejumper out for "a joyride," as he adds, "Wasn't even doing anything. Just asking if they were close."

"I am sure they will figure out the problem soon," Teyla says. Her voice is calm, confident. If she suspects McKay and Zelenka will take another week or longer, it doesn't reflect in her serene stance. She tilts her head. "What do you wish to do in the meantime?" 

Ronon grins a little. Yesterday, he'd beaten up almost all of the Marines (almost all, because a few had seen him take out Lorne and made excuses as to why they couldn't fight with him that day). The day before, he and Sheppard had gone running through the city, all the places they were allowed to (and several that they weren't). 

"Perhaps you would like to meditate?" Teyla asks, and his grin falters, even though her tone is too sweet to be anything but teasing. She knows how he feels about meditating. Either he falls asleep or he gets an itchy feeling under his skin and has to run for a while to banish the restless feeling. "Or perhaps you would rather show me some of the wrestling moves you used on Major Lorne yesterday."

"Sure," Ronon says, his grin back in full force. He's already imagining Sheppard's expression when Teyla takes him out.


End file.
